You'll Always Be Mine
by divakiforever
Summary: It's late at night, and Akiza has been summoned to Divine's office for unknown reasons. Unbeknownst to her, Divine plans on confronting her about Yusei Fudo. How will she react? DivinexAkiza


It was nearing midnight, and Akiza Izinski found herself walking towards Divine's office after an unexpected request to meet him that night. As her footsteps echoed off the cold cement floors of the Arcadia Movement's headquarters, she pondered why on earth she had been summoned so late at night. This was definitely unusual; different. It wasn't like Divine to go out of his way to see her; sure, she knew he cared about her, but she also knew he didn't gain the same level of satisfaction from seeing her as she did by seeing him. She knew their relationship, if they could even call it that, was one-sided; but Aki didn't mind, as long as Divine gave her the attention she needed, she was content.

Finally reaching Divine's office, she nervously rapped on the large wooden doors before her. Expecting Divine to simply call her name, she was surprised to see him open the door for her, lifting his arm slightly indicating that she walk inside. Muttering a 'thank you' and giving a polite nod, she walked to his desk and stood there uncomfortably, still not knowing why exactly he'd wanted to talk to her this late. Divine returned to his office chair and sat down and laid back in the casual manner he always portrayed. The wide glass windows gave way to rays of pale moonlight, illuminating Divine's handsome features: his prominent jawline, his broad shoulders and Aki's favourite feature of all, his hypnotising forest green eyes.

'Akiza.' His low, soothing voice was heavenly music to Aki's ears. 'I'm so glad you came.'

_Why wouldn't I see you, Divine?_ Thought Aki. 'Of course Divine, what is it that you wanted to talk about? It must be important, it's quite late and we have a big day tomo...'

Divine interrupted her train of thought. 'Don't worry about that. The reason why I wanted to talk to you Aki is because I'm concerned about you.'

Aki opened her mouth in slight shock: _concerned? What about?_ She had been feeling better than ever after the Fortune Cup, especially after her duel with a certain competitor, Yusei Fudo. He had given her self-confidence, something she'd never felt within herself, and above all, an offer to be her friend. Although she still didn't know whether or not she could trust him, she couldn't help but feel like his offer was genuine, and that spark of hope managed to make her smile. Divine caught her lips twitching upwards and narrowed his eyes in disapproval.

'There's no need to be concerned Divine, I'm fine, truly.' Aki told him reassuringly.

'Oh but there is my dear Akiza.' Aki frowned, nerves swirling around in her stomach.

'Divine, I told you...'

Divine slowly stood up from his chair and walked right up to Aki, closing the distance between them. Aki looked up at him, his tall stature imposing and intimidating at the same time. He grabbed her chin with more roughness than usual, forcing her eyes to bore into his emerald green pools.

'What I'm concerned about Akiza is your new _friend_, Yusei Fudo. Tell me, _is_ he your friend Akiza?' Jealousy punctuated his voice; his words laced with a poisonous contempt.

'Divine...' Aki looked at the floor. He jerked her face back up so that she could admit her newfound feelings to his face. Her voice trembled, 'Yes... Divine... I... I want to be his friend.' She saw a dangerous glint in his eyes as the last few words escaped her mouth. 'B-b-but I don't know yet, if I can trust him.'

Divine let go of her chin and bowed his head reservedly. He began walking towards Aki, forcing her to walk backwards until she felt the hard surface of a wall press against her back. Divine angrily threw his hands against it so that he had Aki successfully pinned between his muscular arms, unable to escape.

'How could you do this to me Akiza, after everything I've _done_ for you?' Divine seethed.

Akiza was too scared to talk. She had never seen Divine lose his cool before. 'Divine, I'm sorry, but I don't know what I've done...'

'What you've _done_? Let me tell you what you've _done_.' Divine moved in closer to Aki, his lips nearly brushing her own. His voice grew quieter, yet dangerously lower.

'You've replaced me Akiza, you've replaced me in your own heart... With feelings for a boy you barely know, who's told you nothing but empty lies and promises... I've given you everything, and this is how you treat me?' He forcefully knocked her against the wall, eliciting a small cry of pain.

'You'll always be mine, Akiza.' His voice took on a huskier tone as he whispered in her ear, 'I am your _master_.'

With that he pressed his lips against hers, hungrily tasting her with his tongue as Aki complied and allowed him entry. He could feel her shudder beneath him but he knew deep down she had always wanted this. It gave Divine great pleasure knowing just how easy it was to manipulate Aki; he knew that all feelings for Yusei Fudo would be erased after this little encounter.

As their lips parted, Divine stared at Aki's eyes, detecting the first signs of carnal lust. As he began kissing down her neck, he could hear her moan. 'Uuhhnn, Divine...' That had done it. He was hard. But he knew he couldn't satisfy her (and himself) tonight; no, that was not a part of his plan. He would make her wait to allow the feelings for him grow stronger than ever before, spreading like a virus throughout her heart and soul. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered:

'Do you want more, Akiza?' He thrust against her hips, hearing her cry out in pleasure.

'Yes! Yes... Please Divine...' She begged. She looked so desperate, so needy. Divine smiled inwardly; how he could make this girl submit so easily to him.

_So beautiful... And yet so dangerous..._

'Then you're going to have to be a good girl for me Akiza. No more Yusei Fudo...' He ran one hand along her navel, moving up to one of her breasts so that he could massage it. Another moan escaped her lips. 'If you want more, Akiza... Prove yourself loyal to me. Never see that boy again. Never _think _about that boy again. And when I'm convinced your heart truly beats for me and me alone, then...' He kissed her again, moving one hand to her waist. 'Then, I will give you your reward.'

He stepped away from her, leaving her panting and out of breath. Clearly flustered, he walked her over to the door and wished her good night, gently kissing her on the forehead. As she turned away and proceeded to walk towards her bedroom, Divine closed the door and smirked. How easily controllable she was. He had been close to losing her loyalty for good, but he was too smart to let that happen.

No, Akiza would always be his, just a mere pawn in his grand plan.


End file.
